Talk:Brygid the Stylist Returns
Is the walkthrough correct? I haven't personally done this quest and the walkthrough's I found were not clear. --Gahoo 13:17, 12 Jul 2005 (PDT) :Sounds clear enough to me. Also, I think it's pretty lame to give BLU one of the JSE bodies, but not COR or PUP! Chernabog 06:19, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ::Only took 13 months for a response. LMAO. :D --Gahoo 09:33, 11 August 2006 (EDT) :Better late than never? :p I was just looking over the page to see if PUP and COR had JSEs (I knew BLU did b/c I have that piece for RDM). Saw your comment so decided to reply. I still can't believe the blatant favouritism with BLU... I want a PUP JSE darnit! Chernabog 21:31, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ::PUP and COR do have. COR has the RNG piece, PUP has the RDM/BRD piece.--Xalioniaf 14:19, 28 April 2007 (EDT) I'm levelin NIN and it makes me so mad that she asks for me to wear armor at lv. 58...by then i'll have my scorpian harness! That seems a bit insane to me, you'd figure she'd ask for armor you can actualy wear. Hiya just some information: Ok this is my 3rd JSE just recieved today. think this should be bolded You can activae the quest as a different job to the job you want to get the harness for. For example you could start it on mnk for wearing the subligar for the 1st part of the quest then switch to whm 52+ and wear a piece of AF, Brygid will then tel you some specific 2 piece of equipment like 'Silk slops' and 'Bisops robe' yu then can wear that on WHM. You then speak to her again and she will ask 'What do you think wil look best on you?' and say you wanted Thf choose 'Rapparee Harness' and she will say 'You cannot equip it' ( or something like that) then 2 options will appear. 1: I know what im talking about 2: ill pick another. She will then say you need the THF subligar. Which is the gemini one. You can trade he the Gemini one on any job and she will give you the R harness. I just obtained mine as a 48 THF :D So as long as you have the corect subligar for the job you want you can do this quest with any job you want. :D Xxrochellexx Siren Server Anyone know if you can reset this quest? say like you go and talk to her with a job but cant find the gear she wants. is there a way to reset it, with a new job and AF? -- 04:18, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :From the main article: WARNING: Once you request a specific job JSE you are LOCKED into that request with Brygid UNTIL you trade her the subligar for that JSE. DO NOT DO this quest UNTIL you have that subligar, or you are locked out of doing it for ANY OTHER subligar UNTIL you finish the one you have started!!! :So, yeah. LOL, i know that part. i'm asking BEFORE hand. When she is asking for the outfit That gets you to your JSE quest(then your locked). -- 05:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Then you may wait before accepting, but you still need to wear the armor. Basically, until you get to the "waiting for subligar" stage, you're still in the "show me this armor" stage. --Taeria 05:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Great thanks, been waiting 2 week for a Velvet Robe-(15k) n Silk Slops-(40k) to show up in AH. guess i'm done with Sub Runs. -- 06:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC) confirmation on the fomor parties for the 2nd map. I'm looking for confirmation if the map provided for this quest is accurate? I seem to recall the nin drg being pulled individually although the map says they are a party? Also I would want to check if the fomors in the Tres Duendes room are also one party? Pretty sure about the PLD SAM RDM trio being a party (the one before the CoP2.3 cutscene ladder). All Partys, Non-party are; E-12(best camp) , C-10 , L-4 , Monk one at each hallway at D & E - 5 -- 18:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Brygid Dialogues I was able to collect the specific comments Brygid says when you first approach her wearing artifact armor. ---- Generic Don't tell me you're still wearing that robe. I mean, it is so last Firesday! What is that atrocious outfit you're wearing? Artifact armor? I've seen more original garb on a Goblin! Are you still wearing those artifact rags? When are you going to break out of your shell and show off your true colors? Warrior Do you think you look tough in those scraps of leather and metal? And why do you feel obliged to show off your lint-filled bellybutton? Monk Whoever designed that thing you have on must have been colorblind or working in a very dark atelier. White Mage White mage equals white robes... Give me a break! My pet Opo-opo could come up with a fresher idea. Black Mage Maybe you think that outfit makes you look all intelligent, but it obviously didn't make you intelligent enough to realize you were breaking all fashion laws! Red Mage You're not planning to wear that all the way to level 75, are you? When are you going to learn to live a little? Thief Ugh! That terrible design makes you stick out like a sore thumb at a hitchhikers' convention! Paladin Those hunks of scrap metal give you about as much appeal as a rusty bucket! Dark Knight What's with all the spikes? What are you trying to do, put someone's eye out? Beastmaster Mister/Lady, you're dressed up like a mad sheep... Do I have to say any more? Bard Don't you have a mirror in your Mog House? You look about as color coordinated as one of those lizards strolling around Valkurm. Ranger What? Are you going for the “I spent all my gil on arrows so I didn't have any left to buy real clothes” look? Samurai Nice outfit... You'd better take that back to the museum before they call the police. Ninja Yes, wearing your pajamas outside around town will catch all the ladies'/guys' eyes, but I don't think that's the kind of attention you want. Dragoon Don't tell me... You're joining the circus and one of those rejects from the Troupe Valeriano made that gawd-awful thing for you. Summoner You'd think after spending time with all those chic avatars, a shred of their fashion sense would have rubbed off on you... Blue Mage Oh please, blue is so last season! You are allowed to wear other colors, you know... Corsair So, you walk around like that without getting arrested? The fashion police must be getting soft... Puppetmaster Why, exactly, does what you're wearing have anything to do with puppets? Maybe you should stand behind a screen when you perform... Dancer Is this what dancers wear on stage? I certainly hope you fired the costume designer for your last performance... Scholar As a scholar, I'm assuming you know how to read. Ever tried opening a book about fashion...? -- 18:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) BST soloable this quest is completely soloable as bst/whm. charm a VT Oil Spill in the aquaducts, or a VT hecteyes in sacrarium, use the BST two hour Familiar, and go hunt yourself whatever subligar you want. Ive farmed 7 different subs so far with this method. the slimes are the most difficult to charm with there resist charm III trait, BUT with maximum CHR+ gear for level40, a healthy supply of hi-potions/healing meds (for the mischarms and chances are there will be several.) focus on charming the VT pets, NOT the IT as I personally have never charmed a IT slime in this zone. However, there is one or two VT runnin around, and the drop rates are alot higher in this zone for the 30min time limit on familiar. any VT slime can decimate any fomor in this zone with almost no help, however.. ive had a few close ones, so bring along some zeta pet food to be safe, and if your feeling lucky, melee with your pet to speed up the killing, just dont take hate off your pet. THF Fomors were the hardest to kill with this method due to there insane evasion. But i DID get the drop... eventually. Happy hunting bst's. -Guwhenivar- Seraph :I use the same strategy as i have BST but i never had any difficulty charming IT Oil Spills. Here's my setup: i'm a hume with +28 CHR gear (including food) and i blink myself before charming. I try to charm from as far as i can and have Tame in my macro too. If first charm fails i have some chance of tame (lets say 30% or less). Then i start to run up and down in the sever and charm as often as possible. My worst so far was 5th try with ~350 HP left. IT slimes own the fomors. I can kill 5~9 of them with zeta food support. For me the NINs are the hardest for some reason. -- feczo 22:44, 10 Oct 2008 (GMT+1) Fomor Summoner Recent maps don't seem to be showing it, but the Fomor Summoner still spawns in the "NIN or DRK" room near D-11. Fomor Locations/Drop Rates *Drop rate of the subligars seems around ~50% with Treasure Hunter 1 (Phomiuna Aqueducts), but they change from each Fomor. Subbing THF will be sufficient enough if all you're after is the Treasure Hunter effect. The drawback is that to unlock gates, you will need a Bronze Key which are dropped by Fomor as opposed to going as THF and using Thief's Tools to unlock them. Weigh out your priorities accordingly. :*In Phomiuna Aqueducts, Getting the subligaria that will yield the much-coveted Glamor Jupon and Rapparee Harness with the least amount of effort and people will require you to open locked gates (J-6 or G-8) to gain access to the libraries upstairs. Since THF Fomor is a lottery spawn of the RNG Fomor in the Eba spawn camp, and RDM Fomors are only partied, go to the libraries on the 3rd map and camp there, where THF and RDM Fomors are in more manageable duo parties (and not trios which are significantly harder). The downside is that you'll have to fight two Stegotaur in the way before each of the 4 library doors, but they are no problem to a party with proper dynamics. :*The Fomor in Sacrarium have lower drop rates than those in Phomiuna Aqueducts. However, since Phomiuna Aqueducts is harder to navigate (more Tauri, ladders, etc), it has a lower level cap, and the Swift Belt NM is in Sacrarium, people tend to go to Sacrarium more. :*There are ups and downs in choosing a spot to camp for subligaria. Sacrarium Fomor have extremely low drop rates, but most of them are singles and not in parties, making them easy to kill (low risk, low return). In Phomiuna Aqueducts however, drop rates are significantly higher and noticeable but most Fomor are partied, making them harder to kill (high risk, high return). Choose an area that fits best to your current situation. Additional requirements? I just talked to Brygid as PLD53 while wearing AF feet, but she won't start the quest. I wonder... am I stumbling over a quest requirement no one has discovered yet? Has anyone else had this problem? (Does the quest perhaps require Sacrarium access?) —Zerobandwidth 05:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) * Me so dumb! I forgot to complete Brygid's first quest... >< —Zerobandwidth 18:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Soloable Since the Level Cap revocation of most, if not all CoP areas, this quest is completely soloable on most jobs 70+.--KevikFenrir 03:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) * Just to make it clear, since I don't believe it is from this discussion page: Say you want the Raparee Harness (THF) but you accidentally already started the quest on RDM, you DO NOT need to farm the RDM subligar. Just go buy the fashionable equipment she requests (Scorpion vs Scorpius subligar confused me so watch out for that). Then wear the items as your RDM, and she will let you pick ANY JSE you want, including THF's. You never have to switch to THF job and you never have to farm RDM subligar which is a pain to get to thanks to the bronze key. --WhispIfrit 20:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC)